This invention relates to a presetting mechanism for mechanical counters, preferably counting-up counters, in which the preset count is stored and which comprise a signal generator having axially acting cam followers.
Such presetting mechanisms are known for mechanical counters in which the preset count is stored and in which in response to a counting to the preset count the cam followers perform cumulative axial operations whereby a signal-generating contact is closed. In this arrangement, a high torque is required when the preset count is reached so that the mechanical counter requires strong drive means, which are not required for the actual counting operation.
Presettable counters have also the disadvantage that the counter must be set to zero before it can be preset.
It is an object of the invention to eliminate the above-mentioned disadvantages and to provide for a presettable mechanical counter a presetting mechanism for presetting the counter to a count which is always visible.
The presetting mechanism for a mechanical counter, preferably a counting-up counter, in which the preset count is stored and which comprises a signal generator having axially acting cam followers is characterized according to the invention in that presetting members are provided, which are pivoted on a fixed pivot and at a distance from the pivot are engaged by a rakelike guide member, which is pivotally movable to move said presetting member into engagement with the presettable digit wheels and spring-biased to an initial position, in which said presetting members are disengaged from said wheels. The guide member has teeth, which in an initial position of said member engage teeth of said wheels to hold them in position, and is integrally formed with a spring lug, which is slidable along the housing and urges the key-guiding member to its initial position. Owing to the use of multifunctional parts, this arrangement can be made at low cost while ensuring a high reliably of function and ease of operation.